Passing
by Androsama
Summary: Edward Elric and Envy lived for a long time together. But one day Envy has to realize that his Fullmetal Alchemist won't be there forever.


Envy was sitting on the side of the bed and was looking at the lying man nervously, scared and thoughtfully. He just couldn't believe it will end soon, he wanted to tell so much, do so much but soon he won't be able to. He knew, he always knew that although he lives forever, all people die someday. Yet, he didn't even believe that one day Edward will be the same like everyone else. He knew of course somewhere deep inside, that even Ed wouldn't stay always a teenager or wouldn't stay young forever, he will age and will… No! Envy casted away his fears, he always tried not to think about that one day he'll stay alone again. When Ed won't be there to hug him, to stroke his back, to kiss his face, to bring him some sweets from Central City, or to go for a walk with him in the meadow. But the homonculus, who's nature was envy and jealous didn't want to think about the sad things. Ed was his everything, he was living only for him, he was his reason for being alive, since Ed was the one who pleased Envy not to kill anymore and try to at least bear the being of human beings. And Envy did everything to do what the Fullmetal Alchemist asked him to. He never did killing and tried his best to bear with those useless and weak creatures. He even liked some of them, for example Al's and Winry's children and grand-children. They were rather cool kids in their own ways and Envy liked to play with them, if he and Ed didn't have their own children. Ed travelled a lot, and Envy went with him several times too, so they didn't have the time to raise childre.

As times passed Envy started to realize that Ed's movements were slower, there were winkles on his face, on his hands, his hair became grey and he became weaker than before. In the first time the homonculus tried his best not to notice nothing, but as times passed, he started to take care of Ed more, who just laughted and tried to decline Envy's help. Envy tried to protect the alchemist from everything, when he started aging. Ed tried to resist, but even he realized, that although his alchemy is still strong, his physical strenght is starting to fade away. He wasn't so quick and strong like in the old times, but his tongue was still sharp as ever. And Envy took care for him, he even asked Ed to leave the Military where Ed was already Colonel, and a lot of people whispered that he'll be nominated for the Leader of the West City Headquarters where Roy Mustang was working also. But that didn't happen, since two months before the nomination Ed leaved the Military just like Envy asked him to. They didn't have any financial problems, they had enough money and the homonculus could finally be at ease.

Envy took care of Ed with huge responsibility and love, he did everything for him. He never sauntered away, never clamoured for nothing anymore, he took care of the house-choirs, the garden, and took care of Ed to not to let him worry about nothing at all. It was, as if he tried to stop time, but nobody has such a power. Time can't be turned back, or being stopped, it just flows evilly and Envy saw how Time steals Ed away from him little by little. The former Fullmetal Alchemist became weaker and older as time passed. In the first times he and Ed took long walks, or took the train to go to West City, they went to the cinema, or to a restaurant, but than these trips became shorter and shorter. In the last times they only took a walk to the meadow or to the Cemetary of Riesenbool to visit the grave ot Trisha Elric, grandma Pinako than Winry and Al too. Both Winry and Al died before Ed, which made the older brother really lonesome. Envy knew it, he knew very well how Edward misses his little brother, his childhood friend and Pinako who he loved like his real grandmother. Although there were Al's children, grand-children and now great-grandchildren, but after all, it wasn't the same. It was a very long time ago when Ed and Al was searching for the Philosopher's Stone, fought with the Homonculi, chimeras, with Dante, had a lot of adventures, lost and found friends. Ed was the only one survivel now from the old team, eveyone else died, even the mini-skirt lover Roy Mustang too, and Ed even if he didn't want to, he was crying at his funeral. Even he was arguing with Mustang so many times, deep inside he respected the man very much and his death was another sad memento, that one day he'll leave this world behind too.

Ed was worried about Envy, because he knew that once he dies nobody will take care of the homonculus. Envy will be left alone, nobody will be there for him again to to love him, to encourage him, to withhold him if he tries to do something bad. Ed couldn't imagine Envy in a world without himself, because he knew he's the one who gives reason for the homonculus to live on. But even alchemy can't stop time, there was no Eternal Life Elixir, that was only a fairy-tale. Ed didn't fear death, since death was a normal thing in life-circle, but he was worried about Envy. If he dies, the homonculus will go crazy, he was sure about it. Ed tried his best to talk to Envy about it, but he didn't want to hear or just didn't want to understand the whole situation at all. Ed took time to realize that Envy was afraid, he was very scared of the loneliness, when he'll be alone again and nobody will be there for him. Envy was scared to death, they both knew it, but they couldn't do nothing at all.

It was a beautiful day, but Ed wasn't in the mood to get up at all. He felt himself somehow strange that day, and Envy took his breakfast in bed. The homonculus tried to not to notice the lot of wrinkles, the long white hair, the weakened body and the still golden eyes that were looking at him oldly. Envy was the master of counterfeit, so he tried always his best, not to let Ed to see that he's shocked how old his Fullmetal Midget is. After breakfast he sat on the bed next to his Ed and looked out of the window.

"We have a beautiful day today" Envy said in cheerful voice. "How about we go outside? You should take some fresh air too."

"I'm tired" Ed sighed, his voice was elderly and scatchy, but it didn't disturb Envy at all.

"And if I take you out?" Envy asked and before Ed could answer, he took of the cover from Ed and took him carefully in his arms.

Ed already learnt to let Envy do what he wants. The homonculus carried him carefully and slowly and when they got outside, Envy sat down on the porch the former Fullmetal Alchemist on his lap.

It really was a beautiful, warm early-summer day that day. Although Ed and Al defeated Dante more than fifty years ago, Riesenbool village changed nothing, here wasn't any developement, as if the place stopped in time. Everything was developing, even the railroad too, everywhere were now big buildings, the life speed up, but Riesenbool stayed the same as ever. Ed leaned against Envy how gently caressed the old man's arm. He couldn't believe that Ed was already eighty-six years old, and he realized that they were living together for seventy years now. In a human's life that was a lot of time, a whole life, but for Envy it was only a moment. Envy was near to fivehundred years old too, but he seemed he's only around eighteen.

"The weather is beautiful" Ed said softly. "It would be nice to go to the cinema again once."

"We will, okay?" Envy whispered gently as he placed a kiss on Ed's head. "That new movie you wanted to watch so much will be shown next month. After that we'll go to your favourite restaurant where you can eat as much beef-stake you like. I don't get why you like beef so much, but I don't care. After the restaurant we take a walk in the park, since we went there so long ago. Maybe we even meet some old pals too, for example with Mustang's grand-daughter, or..."

"So you already planned the whole day, didn't you?" Ed laughted softly. "So I can't say nothing?"

"No!" the homonculus said. "You should rest a lot to be able to come with me. I alread bought the train tickets too. You know, this new system is wonderful. I learn it too, but I'm glad that your baby brother's grand-daughter Wendy is working on the station so she helped me. It's strange she didn't became an alchemist or an automail-mechanic."

"Yes, it is really strange" Ed said who felt himself really tired today. "Do you think that movie will be that good?"

"Didn't you see it on the TV?" Envy asked him disconcertedly. As televisions became a trend, Envy bought one for themselves too, but they didn't watch it too much. They only watched the News or if there was something interesting program. Envy liked crime-series and cooking shows the most. "Everyone says it'll be awesome, and the premier isn't here yet."

"Envy..." Ed nestled to Envy who hugged him gently. "I think… I'm a little bit… tired…

"Than rest" Envy smiled at Ed, but he felt fear and angst in his heart that shouldn't even be there. "I take you inside soon, okay?"

"All right" Ed sighed and closed his eyes. "I can hardly wait… to go to the cinema… with you again…

Envy walked into the cinema and sat down with the two movie tickets in his hand. One for him and one for Ed. The cinema was full, everyone wanted to watch the movie about the Fullmetal Alchemist's brave adventures. Someone said it might be a trilogy because too many things happened with Edward Elric for just one movie. The homonculus groaned when he was thinking about that the movie will show him in bad sign. Than the was thinking, that how many might be the truth in the story? The trailer was great, but you never know.

As the cinema went dark, Envy took out a small plush-figure from his long black coat's pocket. It looked just like Ed, it had the same blonde hair, golden eyes, black clother and red coat. Envy gently stroked the small figure than put it on his shoulder and held it with his hand not to let it fall.

The movie started and Envy turned to his plush-Ed.

"You see, Ed? Finally we got to watch the movie" Envy whispered gently. "And as you can see, I'm still alive."

Envy promised to Ed and himself at the funeral, that he will live. He will live for the both of them, for their memories and for himself too. Although in a world without Ed he has no reason to live, but he decided he'll find something that will give a reason for him to live on. Anything, because he wanted to be worthy for Ed's memory, for the Fullmetal Alchemist's memory, who meant more than the whole world for him.

The End


End file.
